The Blacks
by glarenotte
Summary: Caelum Persi Black is the youngest son of Sirius Black. Sirius Black was never forgiven by James and Remus. So, he ran away instead of facing up to what he did. He comes back to England a self-made man with a family. The Blacks welcome him back with open arms. Ireland Sirius Black is the oldest son.


Caelum Persi Black is the youngest son of Sirius Black. Sirius Black was never forgiven by James and Remus. So, he ran away instead of facing up to what he did. He comes back to England a self-made man with a family. The Blacks welcome him back with open arms. Ireland Sirius Black is the oldest son.

Sirius stood outside the living room facing a broad white door with golden trim. Inside the room, there was crashing and banging. Screams of no could be heard coming from his youngest.

The door hasty pushed open and his oldest glared. His slicked-back black hair was roughed his clothes were scratched and torn.

" So, how is it going?" Sirius peeked in at the devastation. Couches were overturned

Everything that was breakable was broken. The curtains were strewn across the floor.

More screams of no floated through the door along with promises of vengeance.

Ireland narrowed his eyes. His lips curled upward and he snarled." Never breed again!" Ireland then slammed the door shut.

Sirius blinked and drawled out. " That bad huh."

Ireland turned around and stomped over to the center of the once-grand square living room. He took a breath and pointed up at the ceiling. "You will socialize they aspect it out of you, you devil child!"

Clinging to a corner of the white ceiling was a currently nude fifteen-year-old covered in God knows what.

Ireland dragged himself across the plush red carpet.

" No, I will not," Caelum screeched.

Ireland rolled his eyes. " oh, dear Merlin. You would think I am trying to execute you, you odious child."

Items floated around the room. Caelum narrowed his eyes glaring." I will end you," He said with a deep growl.

" You will upset mommy," Ireland exclaimed. "And what are you even covered in?"

"Things,"Caelum hissed bitterly.

Ireland deadpanned. " What things to be precise?"

Caelum huffed blinking and wrinkled his nose. "Not telling."

Ireland plopped down on the floor pinching the bridge of his nose. " I am currently at an impasse. Okay, thirty minutes and clothed is all I am asking.

"Ten minutes and the grass skirt, or no deal."

"No, you will be clothed. This will be grand mama's first time meeting you." Ireland released his nose.

Caelum's mouth was twisted. He wiggled his nose and made a face. " Do I have to bathe?"

Ireland blinked and drew in a breath. "Yes, yes you do."

Caelum's eyes narrowed again. This time he was studying his elder brother. " ten minutes and pajamas."

Ireland's mouth twisted up. " Well, at least you will be dressed. Even if it is nightclothes."

Caelum dropped down from the ceiling landing gracefully on his bare feet.

Outside Sirius breathed a sigh of relief when the door opened and his youngest came out. He was glaring accusingly at Sirius.

Sirius chuckled and reached his hand out to ruffle his sons short thick wild black curls only to feel something sticky. He pulled back his hand making a face. " What is in your hair?"

"Jam,"Caelum snorted.

Jam? Why Jam," Sirius questioned while raising an eyebrow.

I have no wish to socialize so the jam sounded like a perfect option, Caelum said ardently

"Okay crazy," Sirius drew out a breath.

Caelum folded his arms. His silvery blue eyes lit up. "I am perfectly sound thank you very much." He huffed and walked off.

"You may be sound, but you are not right in the head, Sirius chuckled amused.

Ireland huffed rolling his eyes at the ceiling. He then stood up and marched seethingly over to his father. " Why do you call me every time there is a disciplinary issue? I am a working man father! This little tantrum of his cost me two hours of work time."

Sirius looked down biting his lip. " But you are so good at dealing with him. Like him and your mom would sit on the floor and have a cry off. I mean all we have to do is mention Social interaction or party and off he goes screeching and slamming things. I probably should discipline him. Please tell me he agreed to at least wear clothes," Sirius groans.

"Not to worry father." Ireland patted Sirius on the shoulder. He agreed on nightclothes." After Ireland spoke he walked away.


End file.
